Charmed
by Carerra Os
Summary: Puss gets hurt and left behind, Prince Charming finds him and takes him back to the castle with him, needing to hide him from his mother Charming turns him human. Slash CharmingPuss
1. Chapter 01

**Charmed**

**Title:** Charmed

**Author:** Me (SqurlieJack)

**Category:** Shrek 2

**Genre:** Romance / Drama

**Ratting:** PG-13

**Warning:** Slash M/M Spoilers

**Paring: **Charming/ Puss

**Summary:** Puss gets hurt and left behind, Prince Charming finds him and takes him back to the castle with him, needing to hide him from his mother Charming turns him human.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me.

**Charmed**

**- Chapter 01 -**

**A/N:** _Takes place during the movie before the ball, there for is AU, but only slightly. Has not been Betad._

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

They had just found out that the fairy godmother was Prince Charming's mother and they were running away now. Puss was trailing a little further behind them, when he fell and hit his head on a rock. He heard the others moving on and there pursuers as well, before he felt someone picking him up and assuming it was Shrek having come back to get him, he let the overwhelming darkness take over.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Prince Charming was fallowing his mother and the King when he saw the feline fall to the ground, neither the King nor his mother noticed. Charming waited until they were out of sight before bending down and picking up the sword-fighting tabby, he watched as hazy green eyes slowly fell closed. He sighed as he ran a hand over the soft fur of the tabby's belly. He heard the beat of hooves as his mother and the Kings came back, he quickly got back on his white stallion, cradling Puss in one arm and covering him with his light blue cloak.

"Have your guards capture them!" The fairy godmother yelled at the king who was cowering slightly.

"Yes, of course." The king replied back to the fairy women in fear.

"And find that cat that was with them, I don't know where he went but he knows!" The fairy godmother yelled, Prince Charming's arm tightened slightly around the unconscious feline. "Now Charming darling return to the castle with the King, mommy will be there to check on you latter." She said flying over to her son who nodded, kissing him on the cheek before doing that nifty bubble thing and disappearing. The King looked at Charming frightened, and received a glare from the blonde prince before they headed towards the castle.

When they reached the castle Prince Charming went straight to his room ignoring both the queen and Princess Fiona's questions as to where they had been. When he got to his room he immediately shut the door and locked it behind him. Walking over to the bed he placed the tabby there whom was still unconscious. He needed to fined a way to hid the cat from his mother and anyone ells who may be looking, _'and what better way of hiding him then turning him into something ells_' Charming thought going over to his dresser and sorting through the multitude of his mothers potions found there.

"Aha." He let out as he came upon the one he was searching for, it was used to turn animals into humans, and it was the same one his mother had used on the king. Walking back over to the bed he uncorked the bottle, lifting the felines head, tilting it so it's mouth opened, he poured a few drops of he translucent potion down the tabby's mouth. Covering the potion he put it back in the dresser turning back around when a bright light enveloped the animal, Charming hat to cover his eyes from the pain the light caused. He slowly removed his hand as the light subsided walking over to the bed, he gasped at the sight of the feline turned man.

The only things covering the man were his boots, his hat and his sword belt. He had lightly tanned skin, with a slight form, hiding lean muscles. He had dark curly hair falling slightly into his closed eyes. Charming smirked a light blush tinting his checks he had never seen another so beautiful as this, he thought as he ran a hand from the mans neck down his chest lightly. He blushed once more realizing that the feline turned man would need clothes, so he went of to find some that would fit the slighter man.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Puss woke to the feel of a hand running through his hair, 'hair!' Puss thought as he shot up, falling off of the large bed. He stared down at himself looking at his human hands, flesh, legs, feet, and … boy oh boy was he human.

"Are you all right?" Prince Charming asked looking down at the feline turned man from his position on the bed.

"What have you done to me!" Puss accused turning his now dark onyx eyes instead of bright green ones on the prince.

"It's the only way I could think to hide you." Charming answered simply.

"What I'm a freaking cat, were masters at hiding, among other things!" The tabby yelled.

"Not from my mother." The prince stated simply getting off the bed and helping Puss get up, walking over to a full-length mirror.

"Well, I do look good, don't I." Puss said examining himself in the mirror, turning around to get a full view of him self.

"Yes you do." Charming said under his breath.

"What?" Puss asked obviously not losing his keen sense of hearing with the change.

"I got you some clothes over there." The Prince said pointing towards the bed.

"Why thank you." Puss said walking over to the bed where he examined the clothes before attempting to put them on, prompting a laugh from the blonde haired man. Charming walked over and began helping him pull on the black trousers and black tunic he had chosen for the shorter man, standing much closer then need be. The Spanish mans back was practically pressed to the taller blonde mans chest as the Prince buttoned the buttons of the top of the tonic.

"There much better." Prince Charming said running a hand down the front of Puss' chest.

"Why are you helping me?" Puss asked suspiciously as he suppressed a purr from the contact.

"Truthfully, you intrigue me." Charming said not removing the hand from the shorter mans chest, his other hand came up winding in the curly black hair, pulling his head back. Puss gasped through his newly acquired lips as Prince Charming's lips caressed his neck, licking and nipping at the smooth tan skin there. The prince's tongue was having the wanted effect on the Spanish man, who was purring moaning and leaning his head back more to give the prince better access to his neck.

The Prince slowly brought his mouth from the once feline now mans neck up to capture his lips. Puss gasped as the prince's lips covered his, Charming took full advantage of his open mouth shoving his tongue into the shorter mans waiting mouth. Puss' eyes closed slowly as the prince's hot tongue swept over his exploring every contour and crevice. The Spanish man moaned in loss as the prince pulled away in need of air, sucking on Puss' bottom lip before pulling away completely, wresting his forehead against the others slightly. They were interrupted by a loud nock on the door.

"Charming darling, open up, mommy's here."

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**-TBC-**

**A/N:** _Pleas read and review hope you liked it so far._


	2. Chapter 02

**Charmed**

**Title:** Charmed

**Author:** Me (SqurlieJack)

**Category:** Shrek 2

**Genre:** Romance/ Drama

**Ratting:** R

**Warning:** Slash M/M Spoilers

**Paring:** Charming/ Puss

**Summary:** Puss gets hurt and left behind, Prince Charming fiends him and takes him back to the castle with him, needing to hide him from his mother Charming turns him human.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me.

**Charmed**

**A/N:** _Takes place during the movie before the ball, there for is AU, but only slightly. Has not been Betad._

**-Chapter 02-**

They were interrupted by a nock on the door. "Charming darling, open up mommy's here."

"Shit." Charming cursed under his breath, as he pulled away from the Spanish man. "Stay." He whispered into the dark haired mans ear. "I'm coming mother." He said louder so his mother would hear him through the heavy wooden door. As he flung the door open his mother flew in.

"You're slipping." The fairy godmother said turning to look at her son. "Princess Fiona is beginning to suspect that you're not that ogre!" She said clearly upset.

"Mother, it's hard pretending to be that ogre!" Charming said in obvious disgust. His mother gave a huff getting up to pace, when she spotted Puss.

"Who is he?" She demanded to know pointing an accusing finger at the tabby turned man.

"Oh this is Boots." Prince Charming said walking over and putting a hand on the Spanish mans shoulder. "He was a gift." Charming said the hand slipping down Puss's side. "Isn't he magnificent?" Charming asked that same hand sliding back up to fist lightly in dark ebony curls.

"Uh… he's all right I suppose." She said flying around him her wings making a fluttering noise, as Puss responded by hissing causing the fairy godmother to raise an elegant gray eyebrow. "He needs to learn some manners." She tuted, Puss wanted to pounce but as the hand in his hair tightened almost painfully he resisted that urge, instead only scowling. "Other then that he's fine." His mother answered reaching out to touch the Spanish mans face. Her fingers meet air as charming pulled him back, causing his mother to glare.

"Mother." He said clearly warning in his voice.

"Oh fine pigeon have it your way." She said sighing with dissatisfaction. "All be by latter to check on you, right now I have to go talk to the king." She said kissing her son on the cheek before flying out the doors, the heavy wooden doors slamming shut behind her.

"What you couldn't think of a better name?" Puss demanded turning around to face the prince glaring, when he was sure the fairy godmother wouldn't immediately return.

"It's part of your name." Prince Charming said examining his nails.

"No not really, well I guess." Puss said thinking about it when he introduced himself he always added 'in boots.' "That is not the point." Puss said still glaring.

"Then what is the point?" Charming asked advancing on the smaller man, for each step he tock forward, Puss tock one back, matching him step for step.

"Oh, the point is, your bad at picking out names." He said as his back hit the wall, trapping him with in the prince's grasp. Charming smirked advancing quickly to keep the feline turned man from escaping, pining him to the wall.

"Oh really." Said the blonde man in a silky tone, hot air blowing on the shorter mans ear. Puss' throat felt like it was clogged with cotton balls, preventing him from doing little more then shaking his head 'yes.' Prince Charming just smirked at Puss before pressing there lips together, the tabby turned, and gasped as a knee slid its way between his legs.

As Puss gasped, Prince Charming tock fool advantage of it slipping his tongue in to the other hot mouth. Puss's eyes slowly slip closed as the blondes tongue slowly worked his twirling around it, pulling a small moan from the dark haired man. Prince Charming pulled away as the need for air made itself annoyingly known, leaning his head against the shorter mans forehead, his hands roaming the Spanish mans body hungrily.

The prince pressed him body flush against Puss' grinding there hips together as he kissed him hungrily. Taking advantage of the others shock to once again ravage his moth, all the while working on the buttons of the black tunic. Puss' nails dug into the princes back, he would have fallen to the ground had the prince not had him pined to the wall. Moans and purrs of pleasure escaping the back of his throat as the blonde haired man kissed him.

After finally unbuttoning the black tonic he broke the kiss only long enough so that he cold pull it completely from the others light body, before immediately pressing there lips back together again. Puss barely realized as he was lifted up instinctively wrapping his legs around Prince Charming's waist, neither breaking the kiss. Prince Charming walked over to the bad, with out having to look, falling forward onto the silky duvet.

Charming finally broke the kiss looking down lustfully into dark obsidian eyes that held equal lust. Puss noticed how much the other was warring and began to work on the prince's shirt lifting it over his head and throwing it on the floor near his discarded shirt. All the while Charming was working on his pants and soon had Puss's off and on the floor. Prince Charming pulled back once again examining the smaller mans body before he began exploring it, the blonde man took his time leaving Puss on the edge as he begged moaned and purred.

Finally giving in to the Spanish man pleas he striped himself of his pants, smirking as the other gave him the look over, Charming reached into a drawer in the nightstand and pulled out the bottle of lube. "Roll over." The blonde man said in a husky voice, and Puss obediently did as he was told. The dark haired man gasped tensing as a finger was pressed into his tight warm heat, slowly he relaxed as a kiss was placed on the back of his neck. Prince Charming slowly added two then three, before removing them completely drawling a whimper from the Spanish man.

Charming smirked before slamming in completely, drawling a strangled cry from the smaller man, the blonde man kissed the back of his neck, holding still until he felt the other man relax. Prince Charming slowly began to move, after a while Puss began to moan and beg for more, drawling a smirk from the prince. Charming lifted the smaller mans hips angling his thrusts so that he hit his prostate, his efforts were rewarded with a pleasure filled scream, so he continued at that same angle each time hitting the same spot.

Charming knew he wasn't going to last much longer, and was determined to make Puss come first. It only tock a few hard stroked to get the other man to scream his name in completion, as he came shooting his seed over the blondes hand. Feeling the ring of muscles tighten around his aching cock, and hearing Puss scream his name sent him over the edge as he shot his seed into the other man. Collapsing on the other he brought his hand up licking Puss's seed from it, before pulling from him.

Opting not to clean up or bother with the mess, he picked up the other man bringing them both up to where their heads wrested on pillows. Puss head wrested on Prince Charming's chest as he pet the sweet dampened curly black locks, pulling a soft purr from the other. Charming pulled a sheet over their bodies, as both happily sated men fell into a peaceful sleep.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**A/N:** _Hope you like it so far, please read and review, thanks._


	3. Chapter 03

**Title:** Charmed

**Author:** Me (SqurlieJack)

**Category:** Shrek 2

**Genre:** Romance/ Drama

**Ratting:** R

**Warning:** Slash M/M Spoilers

**Paring:** Charming/ Puss

**Summary:** Puss gets hurt and left behind, Prince Charming fiends him and takes him back to the castle with him, needing to hide him from his mother Charming turns him human.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me.

**Charmed**

**A/N:** _Takes place during the movie before the ball, there for is AU, but only slightly. Has not been Betad._

**-Chapter 03-**

"Oh my god!" Princess Fiona shrieked as she walked into the room her '_husband_' was occupying, the sight before her brought tears to her eyes. Charming and Puss both woke with a start, Charming's arms instinctively tightening around the other man as he scanned the room. Both men on the bed froze in shock as there eyed landed on the princess. "Shrek how could you!?" she stated before she fled from the room.

Eyes still wide from shock the prince got out of the bed, Puss even though still in shock tock the time to admire the princes body. The cat turned man frowned as the blonde man pulled on a pair of pants, Charming grinned down at him, leaning down he kissed the dark haired man on the lips. "Stay here, all be back soon." He said before running off after the princess. Puss sighed as the door closed, and flopped back against the bed, trying to sort things out.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Prince Charming found Princess Fiona in her room crying her eyes out on the bed. The blonde man watched her, he knew he could never love her and that there would never be any passion between them. If he was to go through with his mothers plan he would slowly be killing the fire red headed princess and him self, it would forever be a lie. He decided then and there that he didn't want that, and there for was going to tell her the truth.

"Fiona?" Charming tried receiving no response from the sobbing women. "Fiona, please there something I need to tell you." The blonde man said.

"No Shrek you don't need to tell me anything I've seen enough, there no need to explain!" She yelled out angrily glaring at him.

"Yes there is need of an explanation." Charming said, shutting the door.

"No there not, Shrek, just leave, please just leave." She begged sounding ragged, and she was seeing as she had just found her '_husband_' cheating on her and with another man no less.

"Listen to me, I'm not that damn ogre!" he growled out aggravated, the princess just stared at him in shock. "My name is Prince Charming, the Fairy God Mother is my mother and this is all just her elaborate plan to make me a prince." The blonde man said all in one breath.

"You're not my husband?" She asked sounding warier as she roes from the bed.

"NO, I'm not you husband, hell I'm not even straight." Charming said laughing slightly.

"How dare you!" Fiona said punching him square in the jaw, the prince cried out as he hit the ground hard. "How could you do that, not only did you lie to me but you had me believing my Shrek was cheating on me! Where is my husband!?" She demanded to know.

"At the moment running from the guards I would think.' He said rubbing his jaw. "You have quite the right hook there by the way." The eyes man said licking the blood from his split lip.

"Why, why would you do this?" She asked sounding tired as she sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Like I said it was my mothers plan, but I don't think your ogre will give up, it's only a matter of time before he reaches you." He said trying to make her feel a little less worried, in one of the rare times he let his true self show through, giving her a warm encouraging smile.

"Yeah you're probably right." She said trying to wipe the tear streaked from her face. "So who was your bed mate?" She asked curiosity getting the better of her worry, she needed something to take her mind of he husband anyways.

"You sure change moods fast." Charming said laughing as he got off the ground, taking a seat next to her. "Puss, Puss in boots." He said smiling fondly

"Uh… hold on isn't he a cat?!" She asked slightly alarmed remembering her meeting with the tabby earlier that day.

"Was, was a cat." The prince corrected still smiling. "Used the same potion my mother used to turn you father human." He said still smiling to him self as he though of his genius.

"Wha, what my fathers not human?" She asked stunned.

"Oh you wouldn't know would you, your mother doesn't even know. He fell in love with her and went to my mother. In return for her turning him human, I was to receive his first borne hand in marriage, to make me a true prince." He told her the shorter version of what his mother had told him so many times when he was younger.

"Wow, so what was he?" She asked in amazed curiosity.

"A frog." He stated grimacing at the though, he never liked frogs.

"Well that explains all the green." She said offhandedly deep in through. "You don't still want to marry me do you?" she asked sounding slightly worried.

"No." he said giving her a small smile, she sighed in relief.

"What are we going to do about your mother, and Shrek?" She asked still worried.

"For now there nothing we can so, we'll just have to wait it out for now." He said giving her a reassuring smile. "Well I have to go check on Puss, by the way if anyone asked his name is Boots and he was a weeding present, just Boots, by princess." He said kissing her hand before disappearing out the door.

Fiona sighed and got up walking over to the window seal. "Shrek, come back to me soon." She said sighing wistfully as she looked out the window, watching the sun set.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Charming entered his room and was going to his cabinet to retrieve a healing potion when he noticed the dark haired man was missing. He was worried as he looked in the bathroom but couldn't find the tabby turned man in there either. Walking back into his room he noticed the balcony door open, and swiftly walked over to it.

He let out a breath he did not realize he had been holding, as he found the Spaniard leaning against the balcony railing looking out over the castle grounds. He smiled and tock time to admire the man before him. He watched as the wind blew the dark curls around his tanned smooth skin, the way he shivered in the cool night air only wearing pants. Charming smiled and walked up and wrapped his arms around the dark haired man, wresting his chin on black curly locks.

"So what happened?" Puss asked curiously, the prince pulled him closed and told him all that had happened with the prince. "Really?" Puss asked, a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach, and an emotion brewing that he had never known.

"Yes, really." Charming said smiling down at the younger man.

"What do you plan to do with me now?" Puss asked slightly worried that the prince had gotten what he wanted and would now get rid of him.

"Keep you for as long as I possibly can." Charming said turning the other around, and kissing him soundly before pulling him back in doors and out of the cold.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**A/N:** _Hope you liked it, please read and review! and thank you to everyone who's already review, it keeps me wrighting! Happy Holidays!_


End file.
